Living Between Two Worlds
by twilight-bella40
Summary: Susan has returned from Narnia never to come back, but what happens if she discovers a new world and powers she never knew she had. HP/Narnia crossover
1. Chapter 1

Living Between Three Worlds  
by Ashley Robbins

Chapter One

As she looked up at the beautiful maple trees growing throughout her little garden tears began to run down her eyes. She knew that _these_ trees would never sing or dance and Caspian would never ride through them to find her sitting in a beautiful green dress with her crown sitting graceful among her long, dark curls. No, she was stuck boring London among her _peers_. At that thought she chuckled, since she knew that there was no one still alive to be considered her peer except her own family. Unless there was a three hundred year-old woman still walking on Earth.

"Susan? What are you doing here class starts in five minutes!! Aren't you supposed to be in World History?" Asked Peter who was currently run down to the courtyard where Susan had been daydreaming.

"What's the point?? I hardly think I can handle another day of people telling me that no war ever had giant phoenixes to help drop rocks on the soldiers," she chuckled.

"Susan you really need to get over Narnia! We are never going back, okay? Now get to class before you're expelled."

"You always treat us like babies!" she muttered under her breath, as he walked away from her. Once he had turned the corner she ran off in the other direction towards the street, picking up her backpack and stuff her school jacket to the bottom and let down her hair. Once she got the street she slowed her pace and started towards Trafalgar Square.

The square was almost empty except for the tourists since it was two on a weekday and most people were at work or school. Nevertheless Susan lost interest in the square and started off in another direction which lead her to a busy side street filled with weird people in cloaks. It isn't winter yet, she thought. After thinking it over she thought it just a new fashion trend and walked on. Within a few blocks she was fairly lost and didn't recognize anything. The streets were very narrow and couldn't even fit a car. There were only a few people waking down the streets and none paid her any attention. Finally she found a creaky old tavern at the end of the street. When she looked inside she saw a few people gathered around the front counter including a few around her age, so she thought it safe to go in. Inside the tavern was a peculiar sight with weird sticks hanging from the walls and people in picture frames holding the sticks and wearing long winter cloaks in bright colors. One of the boys had a lightening scar on his forehead which seemed to amaze Susan. As she approached the front counter everyone in the room turned in he r direction . She could hear someone whisper the word "Muggle" which she didn't know the meaning of.

"Um, can you give me directions on how to get to Trafalgar Square? I seem to be lost." She asked a young man who was sitting on a booth a few feet away from her. He turned his head and she immediately noticed the same lightening scare as in the picture.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a polite manner. She shook her head, "Well I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," he answered as he held out his hand. She gave a curtsy, but quickly corrected herself realizing that she wasn't in Narnia.

"I'm Susan Pevensie, nice to meet you," she exclaimed trying to hide her embarrassment. "Where do you go to school?" The group was puzzled, which gave her a reason to suspect that something wasn't right. She eyed down the group, Harry had black hair which covered his eyes and Ron has long red hair, they were both wearing casual clothes. Except for the awkward knitted vest that Ron was wearing. The girl named Hermione was wearing a skirt and plain shirt with her long brown hair pinned up in a bun.

"Well, it's called Hogwarts, but it's not around here so you wouldn't know of it," said the girl.

"Oh, okay! Well it's getting dark so it might as well go…" she said.

"Didn't you need directions?" asked Harry. "I'll walk you to Trafalgar"

"Sure." She said as he stood up.

Hey! If you liked it please review, so I know if I should keep it going!! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three Months Later

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Susan asked as she stared up at his troubled face.

"Of course, it's just that… Well I don't know if you want to know… I mean… just forget about it," he replied. She stared up at him as a tear began to form in the corner of his eye. She knew that something was troubling him but what was a different question. After only a second or two she stood up and walked to the window. It was a dark, gloomy day with no sign of hope or joy to cheer her up. Only a few months ago she was a Queen of Narnia and now she found herself secluded from her siblings, standing in a house with an eighteen year old boy who couldn't even trust her to keep a secret for him. As she looked around she realized that they were in what might have once been a room. There was a bed covered in pictures, books, and school supplies. A desk with the drawers pulled out and posters that covered every inch of the walls. At first she thought the posters were moving, but figured it was just her eyes. The room was decorated with red and gold ribbons and banners which read "Griffindor".

"Susan," she snapped her head back at him in shock, "You trust me, right?"

"Yes I trust you," Harry's eyes were red and his shirt spotted with tears.

"I need to tell you something that you might not understand, but you have to believe me no matter how crazy it may sound. I feel so close to you that I can't keep this secret from you anymore,"

"Well, tell me, you know I trust…" Harry pressed his index finger to her mouth. "Why are you so scared?"

"You don't understand. I'm am risking everything right now, and possibly endangering you all at once." He sighed, there was no way around it now, "Have you ever wondered if there was magic somewhere in the world?"

Almost immediately memories flashed through her mind. Trees dancing, centaurs, talking lions,etc. " You might say that,"

"Well, I sort of have that magic." He announced in a meek, cautious voice.

"What do you mean?" She was confused; she was supposed to be the one with the secret not him.

"Susan," he grasped her hand tightly and looked deeply into her greenish -blue eyes; "I'm a wizard."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah," Breath, "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah." She quickly caught her breath and saw that he was serious, "You got to be kidding me!" she responded in a troubled tone.

He nodded.

After a few minutes of silence Susan turned to look at Harry's eyes. He wasn't joking, she could tell. "So you can do m…a….g….i…c?"

"Yes," he took his wand from his pocket, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" Suddenly a book that sat in front of them began to fly through the air hitting the wall and falling on top of the bed in one graceful motion. "Are you okay?"_

_She had become flushed, but not by shock. She was amused, her secret was nothing compared to this even though hers was slightly improvable. She chuckled. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This is only a small chapter, I wrote after my friend gave me the idea. So I felt that I needed to publish it just as it is!! ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

Over the next few days Harry and Susan had spent hours turning over pages of Harry's books. Harry made the trees outside dance in the sun and the talked with the squirrel next door. Susan slowly filled the gaps between her beloved Narnia and the world around her.

"Harry, won't you get in trouble for telling me all this, you know with the ministry people and all?" she questioned after reviewing all that he had told her so far. Sadly he had forgotten to mention that the ministry was not yet fully functioning since the attack of a ruthless murder that Harry and his friends had defeated at Hogwarts only a few months ago. (That's a mouth full!)

"Well the ministry doesn't care at this particular moment, if that makes since. Susan I don't want you to get a mixed picture of my world. There are evils that you can't possibly imagine, people who would kill you and me without any hesitation, but right now I think we should take a break and you should head back home," He stood up to grab her things for her.

"No, wait just promise me that tomorrow you will take me to diagon alley."

"Maybe, anything else?" He asked while dramatically rolling his eyes.

"Yes, let me hold your wand!" She chuckled. Once again he rolled his eyes and took his wand out of his pocket. As she took hold of it seemed to trickle in her hand.

"_Windgardium Leviosa!" _the wand seemed to spark, but Harry's glasses still stood firmly on his nose.

A few hours later…

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Hermione screamed with rage at the mere idea of Harry's stupidity, "COULD YOU HAVE BEEN ANY MORE OF AN…AN… IDIOT! UHH! A MUGGLE HARRY!! IF IT WAS SOME, WELL I DON'T KNOW A… DOG EVEN!"

"Hermione calm down, she was fine with it…" He announced in a frustrated tone. He hated when Hermione overreacted, Susan seemed delighted and he saw no reason to worry.

" HARRY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? UHH! YOU'RE A BLOODY IDIOT!" This was the third time she had called him an idiot and he figured it wouldn't be the last either.

"No I don't understand! Do you Ron? 'Cause I'm lost," Harry began to play with his wand and turned his head away from his friends.

"Harry, don't ignore me please, I just don't understand why you would tell a girl whom you've only known for, what a few months? What if she isn't even a Muggle? You know how many people are looking for revenge against you, and…and what if she's a spy?"

"Have you lost your mind! For once can't I have one person in my life that I can trust? Who won't betray me! I think I love her Hermione and I'm old enough not to need your judgment," Harry stood up and headed up the stairs to Siruis's room.

"And do we not count as trusted friends? What have we ever done to _betray_ you?" She had begun to cry and Ron came from his sit in the corner to comfort her.

"You've done it now, mate," he called out to Harry.

Once he reached his godfather's room he sat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. As he watched the Quidditch Players spin round and round and the seeker chasing the snitch in the corner of the poster he thought of how much he longed to share his world with some unbiased and new. Whenever he was with Susan his head spun and his heart wouldn't stop beating. He was confused, he loved Ginny, but she never had this affect on him. Was he falling in love with a girl he had only met three months earlier?


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you putting a blindfold on me? Harry, where are we going?" She laughed as he surprised her on her way to school. At this rate I might not be allowed to graduate in a few weeks, she thought.

"I believe I made you a promise, now hold on tight okay," He placed his broom next to her and guided her leg over it. Within seconds they were soaring through the air. "You can take off that blind fold now."

"It's beautiful!" she screamed as she looked down a Trafalgar Square and Buckingham Palace. "OHH, Harry I love it!" She hugged his waist and kissed him on the cheek. He lost control of his broom for a second and jerked back when the shock faded. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

"It's okay… err… thank you. Hold on we're landing," He leaned forward and dipped down toward the Three Broomsticks. As they entered the inn he spotted Hermione and Ron eyeing them from a table in the back.

"Why are your friends staring me down?" she asked him as they entered a back room behind the bar.

"Their just worried about… well they are worried about my safety, but right now I don't want to talk about that, okay?" he drew out his wand and began to tap a series of bricks, revealing a street decorated with many bright ribbons, people who wore peculiar robes and long hats strolling down the street. Stores were filled with wands, brooms, birds, and robes. It was the most colorful place she had ever seen.

"Is this Diagon Alley?"She asked in amazement. When he nodded, her legs locked and she nearly fainted.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled.

"Yes, it's just so much better than I could have imagined," Her eyes were glued at the goblins walking down the street towards at grand bank. "Are those goblins?"

"Yes, how do you know?" He questioned, surprised by her unexpected knowledge.

"Oh! I just like to read fantasy books, that's all, I guess authors really aren't that far off," she tried to make a joke, but something inside her longed to tell him all her secrets. She wondered if this was some part of Narnia she had never ventured to. How could there be _another _place as magical as Narnia? She was at home here and yet this place was so different, so much like a semi-normal city.

"I didn't know that, well I have a few errands to run and then we'll visit a few places I know you'll like," He smirked. After letting Susan take in this new setting he led her to a broom shop. When they entered everyone turned, "HARRY!" some screamed as a crowd of his peers ran towards him hugging him in all directions.

"Harry Potter! So have you finally come to face me? Have you heard my parents are awaiting DEATH in Azkaban?" Out of the dark came a cloaked figure with long blond hair that flowed almost to his shoulders. His skin was pale white and his figure was thin and slender, as if he could break at any second.

"Malfoy! Why don't you just get out of here?!" Harry suggested, in his mind flashed pictures of Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and others lying on the Gryffindor table. He began to shake, controlling every impulse to destroy Malfoy right then and there.

"It's all your… who's this?" Malfoy's eye's turned curiously to Susan who stood behind Harry holding his left hand.

"No one, now get out of here before I blast you into so many pieces there won't be anything left to bury!" Susan quivered.

"I want to know her name first, then I might leave," Draco stared into Susan's blue eyes; she was scared at the thought of the two boys fighting each other.

"Susan, now LEAVE!" Harry motioned Susan to go stand by a red-headed girl in the corner of the shop. Draco shoved Harry aside and stormed out. Once he was out of sight Harry walked over to Susan and held her in his arms, "Are you alright? I wasn't expecting that sort of welcome," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and hugged him with all her might.

"So, Harry we haven't seen you since, well Hogwarts I suppose," Neville came from behind the crowd wearing his usually sweater vest with his hair slicked back in his average style. Harry had missed him more than any because of his help at Hogwarts.

"Well, I haven't been up to coming back, with… well… you know," His eyes filled with pain at the thought of all his friends dead bodies lying motionless in the great hall. Every time he thought of that night he felt shamed, it was all his fault these people died.

"Its okay man," Neville patted Harry on the back.

"Susan, this is Ginny, Neville, Cho, George, and Luna. Everyone this is Susan Pevensie," Harry motioned her to his side.

"Susan! Nice to meet you, what school do you go to? I haven't___ seen you at Hogwarts," Ginny came up to shake her hand. She stared up at Harry giving him an evil stare. Ashamed Harry turned away for a second to put a smile back on his face. _

___"Umm, well…" Susan stuttered._

___"She's not from around here," Harry hinted._

__

___"Oh! Well this must be some day for you then," She smiled holding Susan hand in a friendly gesture. After an hour of visiting with all of Harry's friends he led her to Olivander's. Behind the counter sat an old, semi-crippled man._

___"HARRY POTTER! I wondered when I would see you again," The old man smiled with all his teeth and stood to greet his guest. _

___"Olivander I have a private matter which I need advice on, if you please," Olivander motioned for his new assistant to leave the main room. _

___"Is this about the wand?" Harry nodded, "well is it working well?"_

___"Yes, but I do not intend to use it, for known reasons," He answered in a slow whisper._

___"AHH! I see well how am I to help?" _

___"I need someone to take care of it for me and I feel that you are the only one I can trust," He took out the elder wand from his pocket and handed it quickly to the old wand maker. _

___"Are you sure? I mean me? Why? I'm honored," He was delighted at the great honor Harry had just besotted upon him. His eyes grew wide an a smile grew on his face. "You really are your father's son."_

___"Thank you, has there been any progress on Hogwarts?" Harry asked solemnly._

___"Only the cemetery, I feel it will never be the same. Why? Are we going to visit?" He smiled at Susan._

___"Maybe, Bye!" They left the shop and headed down an alleyway. "Hold on tight, okay?" He grabbed her hand and within seconds everything turned black and Susan felt like all the air was being forced out of her lungs; she couldn't breathe and began to panic. _

___"What just happened?" She screamed when they landed on a grassy plain. Gasping for air she stumbled to her feet. _

___"I'll explain later, are you okay? It was hard my first time too!" He chuckled. _

__"What is this place?" Susan asked as she wandered around. They were in a clearing facing a huge forest and near what resembled a castle.

"This _was_ my school," He answered, staring at the highest tower of Hogwarts. Remembering how he walked across this very field to face his death and how he stood a few feet off and watched Dumbledore fall to his death. How Snape suffered the consequences of his loyalty less than a year ago.

"What do you mean was? Aren't you still in school?" She was confused, "How old are you?"

"Barely eighteen, you see here we are adults by seventeen," He explained.

"Lucky, why is it so deserted here, I mean for a school and all?"

"Susan, there are things about me that I can't share with you just yet. This just happens to be one of those things," he started off in the opposite direction towards what seemed to be a grave site.

"Then why did you bring me here?" She started off after him. When they reached the graves, she stopped. "Why are there so many graves?"

"All these people died for me, they were killed by people like Draco Malfoy's parents. Over here is my godfather Sirius Black, and here my good friend Cedric Diggory. Lupin and Tonks were my close friends and Fred Weasley was like a brother."

"Did they all die at once," She asked while looking at the graves, "Most these dates are the same."

"Most, yes."

"Why?" Susan turned towards him.

"I can't tell you yet."

"What are you hiding?"

"My past."


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, if you didn't want to tell her than why did you take her to Hogwarts?" Ron came to sit beside Harry, who hadn't left his room since he dropped Susan off at school.

"Ron, I wanted to but I feel so… ashamed, it was my fault and I couldn't tell her that." Harry had his head in his fists and was probably trying to hide his tears.

"Mate are you nuts! Lord Voldemort killed them not you, there wasn't anything you could do,"

"Have you already forgotten? IT WAS MY BLOOD THAT BROUGHT HIM BACK IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Harry interrupted. After he calmed himself down he looked at Ron and said, "I just feel so alone all the time, everyone is so happy and I just can't stop feeling responsible for that new cemetery."

"Harry, my brother is buried there too, do I look happy? If so I should become an actor," Ron responded in defense, "all of us are depressed but life goes on and you need to accept that."

"Wow Ron, that's the most intelligent thing I think I've ever heard you say," Hermione said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks I guess," Ron smiled meekly.

"Harry, Ron's right you have to move on, you know they wouldn't want you to act this way. Voldemort killed them, not you and believe it or not we would all be dead without you. Especially me, you know as a mud-blood."

"Hermione, don't say that," Harry turned to her, "what is that a new book?"

"OH! Yes, its old history about a land called 'Narnia'. It says that it was a magical land, quite like here where all animals could talk and wizards ruled. A dictator called the 'White Witch' took over and was defeated centuries later…" Hermione blabbed on.

"What ever happened to it?" Harry asked.

"The fled after the witch took over and came here to start a new life with the help of people like Hogwarts founders!" She read.

"Big whoop," Ron said in a bored tone.

Susan's Room

"He was so secretive, what if he is like the white witch? Peter you should see this place it's like Narnia, but at the same time it was so different!" Susan announced in an excited tone.

"Susan, just don't get to attached to this guy, you don't know him," Peter said. He was worried about her and all the time she was spending with him.

"Peter, I haven't told him anything about Narnia if that's what this is about," She rolled her eyes. "When are you leaving for College, by the way? You can't hide out here much longer, it's been a year 

since you graduated and your still playing student, they are going to find out that your not held back when they put you on the graduation list and find you're an alumni of last year."

"I got accepted to Oxford this time, I'll leave next week, you know drop out." He reassured her. "You got to admit I did a rather good job of breaking into the school office!" He smirked.

"More like foolish, how long will it take for you to be mature? Do you need another century or two?" She asked.

"Ha! Ha! Just listen to me, this guy can be dangerous and…"

"He's a hero there! Everyone said so…"

"I know, but all those people dead? Do you really want to be part of another war?"

"I trust him."


	6. Chapter 6

* Sorry it took so long to update this story:( I got caught up in school, but i've finished a few chapters and will be adding chapters every few days now that I have more time to write!Please R&R!!

Chapter Six

It had been a week since she had last seen Harry, like any teenage girl a depression had surrounded her. She hadn't left her room in over a day and a half, spending most her time going through her Narnian possessions. _Caspian would never do this to me. _In her mind she hated Harry for not even having the dignity to break up with her. Unfortunately, her heart still ached, she missed him and there was no use denying it.

"Susan, can I come in?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Yes," she replied.

"There was a note for you taped on the front door," He handed her a crumbled strip of paper. "I didn't read it."

"Thanks," she smiled weakly. As she unfolded the note, it revealed an elaborately drawn rose

and a few lines of writing;

_Meet me at the Library on the corner of Richmond Ave. and Third St?_

_Five o'clock, today._

_Hope to see you then:)_

Immediately after she'd finished reading it she looked up at the clock, _**4:32**_._Twenty-eight minutes, perfect._

"Peter, I'll be back." She said abruptly as she reached for her purse and a jacket.

"Where?"

"To see Harry, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Wait a second, you're going to see _him_?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, Peter." She sighed as she left the room.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

"Thank you for meeting me here Harry," Kinsley grinned as he shook Harry's hand.

"You said something was going on?" Ron implied. Something _was_going on, a few days earlier Professor McGonagall had contacted him over an entry she found in the late Professor Dumbledore's private journal. She talked about how Dumbledore had informed her years back about the origins of the mysterious portal which currently lies at the heart of the Department of Mysteries. In this newly discovered journal entry, Albus wrote about an old land considered to be the birth place of magic and on the page he also drew a picture showing a great likeliness to the portal. After further research the Ministry's top historians had uncovered several artifacts found alongside the portal including an unusual object similar to a flute, a musical instrument commonly played by muggles, and a hand-crafted sword. All of the items found seemed compliant with the theory of the portal leading to the place Albus wrote of, however nothing showed any form of magic. That was until a few hours ago, when a creature was seen emerging from the portal. The wizard that spotted the strange creature panicked and cast a spell paralyzing it.

"What kind of creature?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I'll show you."Kingsley led them down the hall to an empty room inside he revealed a truly strange animal, unlike any magical creature Harry had ever seen or studied before. Its head was that of a strange bird, yet its body was almost humanly. It had no feathers only rough, scaly skin and in place of hands it had talons. However, how was it magical? All he saw was a disturbing mutation of an animal, maybe something between a hawk, a wolf, and a snake.

"Umm, Mr. Potter?" called out a house elf that appeared behind him. The frail creature handed him a letter with his name scribbled carelessly on the outside. He quickly opened it and revealed a picture of Susan; she was tied up with a white handkerchief in her mouth, two men were on either side of her. Underneath the picture a message was written in the same writing as his name on the envelope;

_If you ever want to see her again come to the Malfoy Manson before sundown_

_ALONE!_

"You know this creature seems very familiar to ones described in this book I'm reading. Mr. Kinsley, have you ever heard of Narnia?" Hermione asked subconsciously, while staring intently at the strange animal.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered under his breath as he let the note fall from his hands. _Why? _

_At the Malfoy Manson…_

"Draco, they brought the girl. Where do you want her?"

"In the cellar, and don't let our guest see her. I'll be down in a minute," Draco instructed. The man nodded and walked away. After weeks of planning his plan was finally unfolding and so far everything was going as planned. Now all he needed was Harry, which wouldn't be a problem, he knew that Harry would come to the rescue. It was just a matter of time.

"GET OFF OF ME! WHERE AM I?" Susan screamed as the two men threw her into a room at the bottom of a long staircase. Once they let go off her she threw herself at the door, to her surprise it opened.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco chuckled as he lifted his wand to her throat. _Ligium Persona. _He yelled and flicked his wand. Within seconds iron chains bound her wrists and ankles to the brick wall behind her. "Now you're going to wait for your precious little boyfriend to get here,"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Susan cried pulling at the chains. Before Draco could answer Caspian burst through the door holding a knife in his right hand.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!" he screamed as he lunged himself at Draco. Draco fell back to reached for his wand, scrambling to point it at Caspian.

_Crucio!_

"AHHH!" Caspian cringed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"CASPIAN! STOP IT! STOP!" Susan screamed, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Caspian looked up at her, eyes filled with terror. Draco laughed senselessly, "You really do love her don't you?" He flicked the wand and Caspian was forced to his feet. "I can't trust you of your gonna protect _her." Avada…_

"NO!" Susan burst out screaming, "I promise you can do anything just spare him… this is between you and harry, not him."

"OHH! On the contrary he's the reason you're here in the first place, my queen." Susan turned to Caspian as if for an answer.

"I… I didn't know this would happen, please Susan you know me. I was confused, I…" he struggled to explain.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone," Draco laughed as he left the room," Oh, I almost forgot," _Ligium Persona!_

_Back at the Ministry…_

"I have to find her," Harry pounded his hand against the side of the wall.

"Harry we know where she is, it's just," Ron explained for the millionth time.

"Ron, I don't care about Draco, I can handle that coward."

"We know you can, but…"

"Hermione! I'm tired of your excuses! There is no reason to stall, she … she could already be hurt!" Harry hissed under his breath.

"Harry, I doubt Draco would," Ron tried to add.

"RON, I LOVE HER!"


	7. Chapter 7

*okay so once again I'm sorry for taking FOREVER to update…don't worry I have already had some death threats about it so I'm really gonna try to get the next few out at least once every two weeks. Anyways enjoy

Chapter Seven

Once Harry had gotten out of the ministry building he headed towards the first alley he saw. He passed a pub and almost instinctively made his way in. The night crowd hadn't picked up seeing that it was only approaching six. Two men sat together by the bar, obvious drunks when you consider the time. The bartender was leaning against the old-fashioned parlor holding a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. All three men shifted their heads when Harry rushed in. Like any one they seemed surprised to see a young man of near eighteen walking into a pub at six in the afternoon.

Harry stumbled over to the nearest stool and mumbled out a request for a beer. He had never drank before but he remembered his uncle asking for a certain brand. When the bartender asked for his I.D. he threw his wallet across the counter and told him to find it for himself. Fuming, the bartender slammed his beer down on the counter and mumbled a few curses under his breath.

As if to mock him Harry took the beer and ingested more the half of it before he stopped. The beer tasted worse than any potion he'd ever had and it took everything he had to keep it down. After his performance the two other men in the bar came forward. At a closer view the men looked more like average family men. One was in full suit with a company pin, while the other was in jeans and a plain black tee. Both were fully shaven and clean, not the average drunk you'd imagine sitting in a bar before nine.

"Take it easy son," the first one advised in a friendly yet cautious tone.

"What's it to ya ," Harry mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, hey, maybe you should leave, cool your head." The other added. Irritated Harry stood up and shoved his seat behind him.

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!" He yelled as he shoved the man by the shoulders. Before he knew it, it was two against one, with both men swinging at him. Disoriented from the alcohol, he quickly lost balance and stumbled into the arms of one of the men. His stomach ached and his vision went blurry within seconds. Someone grabbed hold of his arms and lead him out of the building.

Before he knew it he found himself in an alley way a few blocks away from the bar. It was darker by now and cars could be heard speeding by. When he finally got up he became aware of his wounds. It was apparent that the two men had beaten him till he was unconscious and probably dumped him in the alley thinking he was dead. How he could have been so stupid, he thought. Susan's life is in Draco's hands and he decided to go start a bar fight! He hurriedly pulled out the necklace pouch Hermione had given him for his last birthday. It took him over thirty minutes to find his broomstick and when he finally did it took him several more to find his balance.

Meanwhile…

"Susan, it's not what you think…" Caspian had been trying to explain himself for hours, but Susan wouldn't even look at him. How could he? She didn't understand why Caspian would trust someone like Draco.

"How did you get here?" she managed to blurt out.

"Through a portal like the one you left in… Susan can you perform magic, like Draco?" He asked with child-like curiosity.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE CHAINED UP IN SOMEONE'S CELLAR, THE SAME SOMEONE WHO ALMOST KILLED YOU, I MIGHT ADD. AND YET YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME IF I CAN DO MAGIC? DON'T YOU THINK IF I COULD I'D STILL BE CHAINED UP HERE?!" she screamed, allowing all her sarcasm into every word. What happened to the Caspian of Narnia? He couldn't be more than five years older from when she last saw him and yet she felt as if she didn't even know him.

"I'm sorry, Susan I… I've missed you more than you can imagine."

200 feet above the forbidden forest…

As Harry flew through the crisp fall air he felt his hot tears being pulled from his face by gravity. He knew exactly what he was heading towards. Draco would be ready for him when he got there and once they figured out he was alone his chances would be slim. Plus he was feeling nauseas from the beer, he wasn't a drinker that was for sure.

Once he was in sight of the mansion he sped up. It would be crazy to just walk up to the front door; no he had to be smarter than that. He flew around the house till he found a window that looked into the entrance hall. As he got closer Draco became visible leaning against one of the walls. Once he spotted Draco, Harry flew to the ground and picked up a rock, which he flung at the window. Then he flew through the window and jumped off his broom.

"WHERE. IS. SHE!" He screamed as he drove Draco into one of the marble pillars that lined the entrance hall. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch right there and then but he couldn't. No, Draco was going to suffer for what he had done. How dare he take Susan! If he wanted a fight all he had to do knock his door, but no he had to kidnap an innocent girl!

"Down…down there," Draco muttered while gasping for air. Harry quickly turned around to face a stairway that led down into what seemed like a cellar. He let go of Draco and made a dash for the stairs. "NOW!"

Suddenly at least twenty black cloaked figures appeared on all sides of him. Why hadn't he seen this coming? "Did you really think I'd let you just storm in here and save her? I'm disappointed, I was hoping for somewhat of a fight." Draco chuckled.

"Stop this nonsense! BRING HER TO ME!" he drew out his wand. The power surged through his hands. He could kill Draco, within a second this could all be over. No, he's not a murderer, he's not a Voldemort.

Suddenly someone came up from behind him and kicked him to the ground. He lost his grip on his wand and sent it flying through the air to land right in front of Draco. Typical, he thought. Forgetting that someone was still behind him, he jumped to his feet and made a full run towards Draco, hoping to reach the wand first.

"_**Sectumsempra!" **_(Causes the victim to develop deep and painful cuts all over their body.)

"AHHH!" He screamed as something sharp stabbed through his side. As he fell to the ground he could see cuts forming around his arms and legs. Blood began to splatter on the marble floor, so by the time he hit the ground he was submerged in it.

"Paper cut? What a shame…" Draco chuckled. Harry was losing blood quickly and everything was becoming blurry. _No, Susan needs me. She needs me._ He tried to get back on his feet, but his strength had already left him. _My wand, I need it. But how?_

He used his remaining energy to lift his head; the wand was still by Draco's feet. The idiot hadn't even thought to pick it up. But it was no use, the wand was still a few yards from his reach. "What's wrong Harry?" Draco began to walk towards him when his feet met the wand. "Pick that up will ya."

Harry was now struggling to keep his head up, but as Draco got closer the anger inside him built up. He wasn't going to let him win this. Once Draco had gotten within a foot of the growing pool of blood which surrounded Harry, he knelt down to face his victim directly. "All for a muggle? Oh, but don't worry I'm not gonna kill you. No, you're of way to much value to waste," he turned around and faced one of the men behind him, "Bring her up and the other one. I think Harry deserves a talk with his girlfriend. Oh, and someone stop this bleeding! He's making a mess on the floor and it was just cleaned!"

Harry was drifting off at this point, if Draco didn't want to kill him why had he let that man practically slice him to pieces? Nothing was making, what use was he alive to Draco. It's not like he could bring back Voldemort again or anything. No, Draco didn't want the Dark Lord, he wanted to become one. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Draco was a coward, yes, but he was also insane. Now he had people to do the work for him, easy pickings.

"Move him over here," someone ordered. Instantly two men grabbed hold of Harry's arms and proceeded to drag him harshly across the floor. Before he could scream someone put their hand over his mouth, then something strange happened. He felt a cold substance being rubbed over his wounds and the pain stopped. His strength was gone, but he knew he had stopped bleeding.

At that same moment he heard _her_ voice from the staircase Draco had pointed out. _Susan._

*sorry I couldn't help leaving it like this


End file.
